Posters and Videos
by kireiflora
Summary: Victor has a surprise for Yuuri, and Yuuri decides to share a secret of his own.


This was for day one of Victuuri week, which had the prompts surprises and confessions, so I did both.

* * *

Yuuri knew that for all the progress they'd made, there was still a wall between them. He had been Victor's fan for years and that didn't just go away. He'd gotten a lot better about it but he still caught himself thinking of him as an idol.

He wasn't sure just how much Victor knew of this, he knew that he was a fan of course, but...did he know just how deep that ran? If he didn't, would telling him just make them more distant or would it help? He really didn't want to mess this up, mess them up.

Little did he know, Victor had his own surprise waiting in the wings.

"Yuuri!" Victor grinned, throwing an arm around his shoulders.

"V-Victor." he greeted, fixing his glasses.

"It took me _forever_ but! I managed to get something ready for you!"

"Get something ready for me?" he glanced at the date. "What's the occasion?"

 _"_ No occasion, you'll understand in a minute, c'mon." he dragged him back to his room, grabbing his laptop and setting it up.

Yuuri was completely confused, not having a clue what he could've been working on.

"You see, after I realized that you didn't remember that banquet, I set out to find as much as I could. Between me and Chris we managed to track down a bit more than we already have, and then I decided it would be weird to just show you so I kinda edited it to music?" he laughed a bit, "And I just, I wanted you to at least know as much as I could show you of what happened that night, because that was a big night for me and it sucks that you don't remember it and-anyway here." he just started up what was a mix of pictures and a few videos of the night Yuuri couldn't remember.

"You said I danced with you but-oh my god we look so-I can't-" Yuuri stammared, blushing brightly.

Victor nodded a bit, watching him carefully. He'd kept the pole to a minimum and included as much of _them_ as he had, not wanting to embarrass him horribly. He seemed to be taking it pretty well as it ended. Victor took a deep breath, "I also wanted to apologise, for assuming you were always like that even when I knew how drunk you were. I'm sure my behavior when I arrived was very...offputting."

Yuuri stared at him, clearly not having any idea how to respond to that, before he looked down, picking at his clothes a bit, eyes darting around in thought.

Victor swallowed nervously, he knew he was taking a bit of a risk, Yuuri would probably get mad at him for even tracking down everything, but...he didn't want Yuuri to not know what had happened that night.

"I've tried to remember that night since you guys told me about it." Yuuri started, and Victor's head snapped up to look at him again. Yuuri's gaze was still on his lap though. "I don't really remember exactly...I remember...emotions." he said hesitantly, "I felt...horrible after failing so badly, and I remember that fading and just getting bored of the banquet. He looked up hesitantly at him. "I remember having a lot of fun but mostly I remember being really happy. And now seeing that...I think the fun was Yurio and Chris and the happy was when I was dancing with you." he was blushing now.

Victor nodded a bit, "I'm glad you can remember something of the night, I was happy dancing with you too." he smiled at him.

Yuuri nodded, still red as he lowered his head a bit, bashfully. "W-would you like to dance?" he asked. "Now? To recreate it?"

He stared back at him for what felt like an age but was only a few seconds before he jumped up, "I'd love to! I've been wanting to dance with you again since that night!" he grinned happily, putting his hand out to him.

Yuuri took it with a small smile, joining him with a blush. "I don'-"

"Don't you dare say you're not a good dancer." Victor huffed a bit playfully, "Not after that night, I won't believe you."

He laughed, relaxing a bit which was Victor's goal, "I don't know how to start at least."

Victor nodded, quickly starting up a playlist of songs that reminded him of that night and pulling him into a dance. If all went well Yuuri would relax and then take the lead, hopefully.

It was worth however many repeats of the playlist it took for Yuuri to slowly come out of his shell and then swept the lead right out from under him with confidence, quickly spinning him around into a dip that was almost exactly like the one from the pictures.

They gazed into each other's eyes for awhile, small smiles on their faces, before Yuuri pulled him back up and spun him around him again with a laugh.

When they eventually tired and collapsed onto the bed, Victor couldn't stop grinning, never more glad to have done something in his life. All the begging and pleading and borderline threatening strangers for the photos was worth it for this night of fun.

He turned to say as much to Yuuri, only to see that he was clearly already asleep. Instead he raised himself up so that he could kiss his forehead before falling back onto the mattress and letting his exhaustion take him away as well.

It was only a couple days later that Yuuri decided he would be the one to surprise Victor, and went hunting for the box that had been long hidden. He took just one look to confirm he had the right box, then waited for Victor to return from walking Makkachin.

Which he knew by the moment Makkachin tackled him to the floor, wet panting dog from the rain that had apparently started up, and he was left staring up at the ceiling in mild confusion.

"Makkachin! I told you to wait!" Victor appeared in the door, towel in hand. "I'm sorry Yuuri, he...just didn't want to wait." he laughed a bit, walking over and coaxing the dog off him before toweling him off a bit. "He loves you almost as much as I do!" he added with a laugh.

Yuuri couldn't help but smile at his two favorite people, "No harm done, I'm just wet now which I'm sure was the goal." he fake pouted at Makkachin.

"Well you do look good wet." Victor smirked at him as he rapidly turned bright red.

"Victor!" he whined, covering his face.

"What?" he whined back, "You do!" he insisted, dragging his hands down from his face.

Yuuri sighed, "A-anyway, I had something I wanted to show you." he needed to get this back on track before his confidence failed him.

Victor sat up straighter, giving him his full attention. "Yeah?"

"Yes." he pulled the box over from where it had luckily avoided wet dog, then paused looking at Makkachin. "You know, of course, that I'm a big fan of yours…" he fiddled a bit with the lid of the cardboard box.

Victor nodded encouragingly.

"I just-I don't really think you know just _how_ big of a fan that means so I just wanted to show you…all of my old posters I took down." his face was bright red as he pulled the lid off, revealing that the box was almost full to bursting with the number of posters he had, torn between not wanting to see but also not wanting to miss Victor's reaction, he was stuck staring at him.

Victor's wide eyes as he looked down at his own face made it clear he hadn't expected the box to be that full, and he slowly reached out and picked up the first one, the first of three copies of it actually, and looked it over. "These are...in amazing condition." was his first comment.

Yuuri felt even more embarrassed, stomach swirling, "Well-if I'm going to have them I'm going to take care of them." he couldn't help but defend himself as Victor picked them up and carefully put them in a pile next to himself, away from Makkachin.

"I mean that makes sen-" he cut himself off as he picked up the next one, jaw dropping. "I signed this one." he said softly, clearly trying to remember when it had occurred.

Yuuri couldn't help but lean over to check, he had a few second hand signed ones that he'd gotten for cheap, but he did have one-oh it _was_ the one he'd actually gotten Victor to sign. From his junior days, in what had become his own Eros costume. "Y-yeah, don't stress about it, it was a long time ago, and you sign stuff all the time." he had only allowed himself to daydream about him remembering signing something for him for a few days before he kicked that daydream to the curb, Victor signed stuff all the time, signed posters from all times of his career, there was no reason to remember any of the people unless they came often.

"No wonder you picked that costume." Victor grinned at him.

Yuuri blushed brightly, "That's not-I mean-" he covered his face. "Please don't." he whined softly.

"When was this…" Victor hummed in thought, "I sign old posters all the time but the way I sign things has changed over the years, naturally." he held the poster up to the light like that would show him a hidden date in his signature.

"Victor please!" he objected, not willing to reach out and try to snatch it from him but wanting to desperately.

"Will you tell me?" he asked, peering at him around the poster.

"Yes-fine okay I'll tell you."

Victor put it aside carefully. "I guess _I'm_ the one that doesn't remember our first meeting." he laughed, turning back to the posters.

"There's other signed ones in them, but none of them were mine at the time." Yuuri said before he could get excited if he found another.

He looked up at him with a grin, "Wow, you really were a big fan."

"Still am." he replied reflexively and then covered his face. Why did he think this was a good idea again?

"Well you should be. Just like I'm a big fan of you!" Victor replied lightly.

"I suppose…" he muttered, before sighing. "You competed in Japan a couple years before you started your streak, I was just starting to get serious about skating, and still in Juniors, but it was close enough that I hoped I might run into you so I brought it with me. There was a bit of time where we were alone when everyone was getting ready to leave, and I managed to fumble my way through asking you for your autograph without making too big of a fool of myself."

Victor nodded, "That sounds like something I have the vaguest memory of, you were wearing your glasses and your hair was longer wasn't it?"

Yuuri looked up, startled.

"That's about all I remember though…" he frowned.

"It's no big deal really, it wasn't a life changing moment or anything. I got over my day dreams that you'd remember it quickly. I only looked at it as a very lucky moment I had, and took good care of the poster." Yuuri hated seeing Victor frown, let alone because of him.

Victor hummed in acknowledgement, working his way through the rest of the posters. "Did you know Yuuri, you forgot about the framed one when you took all these down when I arrived?"

He covered his face, "Victor please!" he whined, "I...didn't forget." he admitted, face burning. "I just hoped you wouldn't notice."

He looks up at him, blue eyes sharp, and a little confused.

"I…" he doesn't know how to explain it, "It was you, and that was important to me even with you in my home, but it was also something Phichit gave me when one of his hamsters chewed through one of my posters. It was also just something I got used to seeing in the morning."

His eyes were soft with affection and he started to pick up the stack of posters, then stopped. "I don't want to ruin them…" he confessed.

Yuuri laughed a bit and just picked them up one by one to put them back in the box. "You don't think it's creepy?"

He shook his head quickly, "I admit, I didn't realize just how big of a fan you were, but it's not creepy. It's not like you actually stalked me or anything." he started picking them up and handing them to him, speeding up the process.

He sighed in relief, "I'm glad." they worked in silence for a few minutes.

"Wait here." Victor said, already on his feet and moving out of the room.

Yuuri blinked after him, and then at the napping Makkachin like he could give him the answer to what was up with Victor now.

Victor returned with a much thinner cardboard box. "I-uh, here." he held it out to him.

Baffled, Yuuri could only accept it, and open it, revealing his own face looking up at him. He blushed brightly in an instant, looking up at him with wide eyes.

"After the banquet...I started my own collection. I never put them up anywhere, because I didn't have the means, but…" Victor explained.

"This is Eros." he replied, and then he realized what what Victor had said meant and, under a number of Eros and Yuri On Ice, were older ones. He looked back up at him to witness Victor blushing.

"I just...I…" he stumbled over his words, "Well I'm your biggest fan after all!" he straightened with a huff. "I need to match your collection."

"I think you need to match Minami's collection actually." he couldn't help but shoot back. "However big that is."

Victor laughed, sitting down next to him. "I suppose I should start there, but you have had longer to be my fan than he has to be yours, so I think yours will still be bigger."

"Hmmm, you're not wrong there." Yuuri replied.

"Why did you decide to show me though?"

"Well...like I said, you didn't know how big of a fan I was and...I felt like I was scared of you finding out and that it was causing problems so I just, ripped the bandage off myself, if you will." he couldn't bring himself to look directly at him.

Victor was silent for a little bit before he leaned against him. "Well I'm not sure what problems you think it was causing, but I'm glad you showed me anyway."

* * *

The whole 'Victor tracks down a bunch of banquet stuff' has been bouncing around in my head since ep 10 aired lol


End file.
